fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 7
Getting out of the temple was hard and boring, now we are out and my ship was destroyed, “Are you kidding me!? I said screaming, “I guess it wasn’t an earthquake after all” P65 said, I was carrying Marnina in my back and we heard a loud roar from far away, “That doesn’t good” I said, “LOOK! This might be Marnina’s ship!” P65 said, “Well! I’m gonna use my rocket boots!” I said, unfortunately my rocket boots were damaged, “Oh crap!” I said. Far away we saw a giant creature flying, “RUN!” I screamed, we run so fast and turned the ship and we fly away, but the creature that was following us was Marnina’s monster! It was Dritheria! “That thing is still alive” I said, “How do you know her and the monster?” P65 said, “I’ll tell you that later!” I said, the Hyper Speed fuel was good for going to another planet instead of planet Yautja Prime. “Prepare for Hyper Speed!” P65 said, we traveled with hyper speed to a green planet, “Ok I want to know what planet is” I said, “This is planet Ñoltrenun” P65 said. This is a Yirnian planet, so I think this could be the best place for Manina’s prison. We landed on a jungle far away from civilization and we had to wait to Marnina to wake up, “So how do you know her?” P65 said, “I used to be his personal bounty hunter, she was good when I know her, not until months she became a dick with everyone and her decisions were stupid. When she find out I was a human she tried to kill me so I escaped and travelled to many planets” I said, “It’s sad that the galaxy hates your kind, except my kind” P65 said, “It’s been like hundreds of years since humanity became extinct and they still hate them, doesn’t make sense to me” I said, “That’s because of Zilxano’s propaganda to your kind, the way he controls the galaxy is just idiotic. Also I heard you met Zilxano in person in his planet, is that true?” P65 said, “Yes I did, and it was weird, he let me live because I’m on the list of the best bounty hunters, honestly I’m not even that good” I said, “There has to be a good answer why he let you live” P65 said. Marnina woke up and she looked at me angry, “Where am I?!” Marnina said, “Well hello there little mafian princess! So, you tried to kill me for the 8th time and you failed!” I said, Marnina spat to my face and she screamed, “You stupid human! I’m gonna kill you and my monster will come here soon!” Marnina said, I broke her Monster Calling Machine and she went more crazier than ever, “Is she always like this?” P65 said, “Yeah, but only when she sees her worst enemies” I said. We had to wait for minutes to make Marnina just calm down, “Alright… Can you tell us anything we need to know?” I said, “I just want you dead, nothing else” Marnina said, “Cool, I guess we are gonna have to torture you” I said, “Wait! I have a device which I can see her memories, it will be more easier” P65 said. It got worse when a giant ship shoot Weaklers, the Yirnian Empire uses this humanoid machines to hunt tough people or creatures, “I thought this was going to be a good place for hiding” I said, “We have no choice but to fight” P65 said, 65’s armor was getting more darker and badass, his weapons became more lethal, “Since when Yautjas have this badass armors?” I said, the Weaklers used their light swords and me with a human and 65 with his arm blades and spear we jumped and kicked them and we fought them, minutes later we destroyed those things. Yirnian ships and Weaklers were coming and we surrendered, a soldier throws a hologram machine and the emperor of the Yirnian Empire appears, “Greetings bounty hunters”. Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:The Galaxy of the Cowards (series) Category:Radionatix's Stories